INOCENTE MIRADA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: ¿Desde cuando el mas cínico de ese universo se había vuelto tan vulnerable ante los encantos de una mujer? Bueno ella no era cualquier mujer, ella era una inocente, demasiado inocente, lo mas inusual en ese Anti-Mundo. Por ello no la dejaría escapar de sus filosas garras. (Anti-CosmoxAnti-Wanda)


_Hola Lindos. bien este es mi trecer fic de las Anti-Hadas y la culpa la tiene la talentosisima __**AsHely Hewlett, **__por influir en mi amor por ellos con sus bellezas de fics "__**Silencio" "Carinosa secuaz"**__ eres mala influencia linda XD me has hecho adicta a tu arte y a el Anti-Amor (Te lo dedico lindura nwn)_

_Aviso esta cursi._

_Los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

**"INOCENTE MIRADA" **

El mayor distinguido caballero del Anti-Mundo viajaba en una exclusiva limosina negra, obviamente no era necesario teniendo sus bellas alas de murciélago en su espalda, pero la limosina era parte del protocolo para ese tipo de reuniones.

Como recién graduado de la mas prestigiosa Anti-Academia de la mala suerte del Anti-Mundo, y haber demostrado ser una mente brillante con su nivel intelectual superior a cualquier estudiante graduado de ella, había llamado la atención de los medios y sobre todo de las entidades oscuras que gobernaban su deprimente mundo. Ese joven prodigio se destacaba por sus deleitosas y perversas ideas para liberar a su raza oprimida, terminando con ese encarcelamiento y discriminación que han vivido tanto tiempo. Era un cautivante orador por ello se solicitaba su presencia en la asamblea del Anti-Mundo, tendría la oportunidad de presentar su propuesta que solo decía libertad.

Estaba cansado y sobre todo tenso, tenía solo un par de horas de haberse graduado y no pudo descansar ni quedarse a el festejo, por que inmediatamente fue llevado a esa limosina negra, exclusiva para los miembros de la asamblea. No era valido aparecer en la asamblea con un Anti-Poofed, sino que debería ir en esa limosina lenta y sobre todo anticuada, se tardarían una semana viajando en ella.

-Esos vejestorios entidades oscuras y sus absurdas tradiciones.

Dijo para si entredientes fatigado del viaje. Un sonido horrible vino del motor asiendo que la maquina se detuviera.

-En el nombre de gran Bretaña, ¡¿AHORA QUE?!.

Pregunto hastiado a el conductor.

-Creo que de nuevo es el motor señor. Esta maquina tiene milenios funcionando.

-La edad de todas las edades de las entidades oscuras juntas. A este paso llegaremos a esa dichosa asamblea en la misma cantidad de años.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, no ayudaba el insoportable calor del mediodía. Su enojo aumento al ver que el conductor bajaba a revisar ese oxidado motor y en vez de repararlo con Anti-Magia lo asia manualmente. Se limito a preguntar girando los ojos, era obvio que esa maquina no podía ser tocada por Anti-Magia, ni idea de por que, quizás el universo se había puesto de acuerdo para molestarlo.

Bajo de ese vejestorio azotando la puerta, se fue flotando sin decir nada, no quería cruzar mas palabras con ese asalariado. Se notaba que se tardaría mucho y no quería esperar dentro de ese supuesto intento de trasporte.

Miro a su alrededor, aparentemente estaba cerca de una granja del área sur.

-Perfecto.

Uso completo sarcasmo. Que tenía que hacer una mente brillante como la suya en una mugrienta granja callándose y a simple vista en quiebra.

Nada podía ir peor hasta que una manada de cerdos llenos de lodo se lanzaron sobre el, asiéndolo caer de golpe a el suelo, dejando su refinada ropa manchada de lodo.

Estaba apunto de pararse y quemar todo a su alcance, cuando escucho la mas envolvedora vocecita con un terrible acento sureño, usando tono alegre.

-Les agradas.

No lograba visualizar bien a la dueña de esa envolvedora voz, el sol lo impedía en esa posición. Se paro rápido del suelo, como hipnotizado flotando a la altura de esa desaliñada Anti-Hada. Su cabello era azul rizado un tanto desalineado y tapado con una pañoleta azul desteñida, su piel era de un tono azul mas claro que el de las demás pero se notaba maltratada, llevaba puesto un vestido largo hasta los pies azul viejo, junto a un delatan negro lleno de remiendos, sus dientes eran grandes y disparejos. Le sonreía de una forma que le pareció tierna, pero lo que lo tenía sumergido en el mas perfecto encanto eran sus ojos rosa, brillantes y deseables como un caramelo, tenia la mirada mas inocente de todo el Anti-Mundo.

Jamás había visto algo tan cautivador en su malvada existencia, reflejaba una clara inocencia en su mirada, ¿Inocente mirada?, ¿Una Anti-Hada tenerla?, como podía ser posible si toda su raza tenia una mirada de odio, maldad, oh deserción. Pero la mirada de esta frágil ante el desbordaba inocencia.

Salió de su asombro al sentir que la dueña de esa inocente mirada le quitaba el monóculo, y lo limpiaba con su delantal, ¿Que se creía esa campesina tocando su monóculo sin permiso? Era demasiado atrevimiento de parte suya. Pero ya que lo asia para limpiarlo como parte de agrado, lo dejaría pasar, también por que un gesto atento de tan cautivador angel negro era mas que un deleite para el.

-Soy Anti-Wanda.

Lo dijo terminando de limpiar el monóculo y quitándose la pañoleta de la cabeza. Anti-Cosmo quería responder pero por primera vez en su inmortal vida siendo el mejor orador, se había quedado sin palabras.

Un fuerte sonrojo golpeo sus mejillas a causa que esa peculiar Anti-Hada se había acercado a centímetros de el, limpiando los rastros de lodo de su rostro con su desteñida pañoleta.

Sentía un intenso calor por la cercanía, su cuerpo temblaba por el endulzante olor que emanaba de ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, era un olor que no supo definir pero que adoro de inmediato. No podía dejar las cosas así, no podía permitirse verse vulnerable ante ella ni ante nadie. La aria pagar por su atrevimiento y sobre todo por ese sonrojo, asiéndola sonrojarse el doble por el.

Tomo sus manos con las suyas con total delicadeza, viéndola de forma seductora con sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Captando la atención de sus sorprendidos ojos color caramelo, le sonrió de la forma más sensual con una malvada sonrisa que mostraba sus bellos colmillos. Su piel se erizo, ahora ella era la sonrojada, derritiéndose por la cercanía y el contacto de sus finas manos.

-Mi nombre es Anti-Cosmo bella dama, es un honor y una completa dicha conocerla.

Anti-Wanda soltó una pequeña risita al oír ese peculiar acento británico, le pareció gracioso, pero a la vez la hizo vibra. Su sonrojo aumento acompañado de nerviosismo, por que ese distinguido caballero se inclino besando sus maltratadas manos. Jamás nadie había tenido un trato así con ella. Logro liberar una de sus manos nerviosa, coloco con cuidado sobre uno de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas el monóculo que había limpiado, notando algo.

-¿Anti-Cosmo? Pero tienes cara de Cozzie, Anti-Cozzie.

El futuro dictador de las Anti-Hadas habría matado y torturado a quien se atreviera a cambiarle el nombre con un tonto apodo. Pero dicho por los labios de esa enbrujantemente-tierna creatura de inocente mirada, se sintió más que alagado.

-Puedes llamarme como gustes querida.

Tomo con sus dos manos la mano que aun tenia en su poder acercándola a su pecho, manteniendo su sensual perversa sonrisa mostrando sus exquisitos colmillos, sin apartar su seductora mirada de la inocente mirada rosa que había caído en las peores oh mejores manos.

-Por desgracia mi vehículo de trasporte sufrió una falla, mi inepto chofer de seguro se tardara mas de lo esperado reparándolo. Seria esplendido tener tan grata compañía en mi espera.

Anti-Wanda se rio de nuevo, ese Anti-Hada hablaba muy gracioso, no había entendido bien lo que dijo, solo entendió que su auto se arruino y sentía bonito estar con ella. Ella también sentía bonito estar con el, lo tomo de la mano flotando a lo loco tras la manada de cerdos, quería presentárselos. Anti-Cosmo no escucho los nombres que ella le comentaba de los cerdos cuando los alcanzaron.

Su mirada esmeralda solo se dedicaba en contemplar esa singular joya a su lado, era tan imperfecta que no sabia por que sus ojos la miraban sublimemente perfecta.

Se sintió a la defensiva cuando ella soltó bruscamente su mano, ¿Seria que no le agradaba su contacto?, su pecho se angustio viendo como esa cautivadora lúgubre luz corría alejándose de el. Esto sonaría absurdo pero teniendo minutos de conocerla ya no podría seguir existiendo sin ella, se maldijo a si mismo, ¿Desde cuando el mas cínico de ese universo se había vuelto tan vulnerable ante los encantos de una mujer? Bueno ella no era cualquier mujer, ella era una inocente, demasiado inocente, lo mas inusual en ese Anti-Mundo. Por ello no la dejaría escapar de sus filosas garras.

Sintió su cautivador aroma pasando una cosecha seca de mazorcas. La mayor tranquilidad lo envolvió a encontrarla jugando con esas fétidas creaturas. Ahora podía entender todo, el estaba tan embelesado contemplándola que no escucho que le ofreció que jugaran con esos repulsivos animales.

Cada segundo lo tenía más atrapado que antes, esa pequeña Anti-Hada se miraba tan adorable corriendo tras los cerdos y abrazando a mas de alguno, comenzó a sentir celos de ellos por su suerte.

-¡¿COZZIE JUGARAS?!.

Le pregunto en un chillido alegre, regalándole otra tierna sonrisa con sus disparejos dientes, abrazando como un peluche a un pequeño cerdo.

Anti-Cosmo negó con la cabeza dándole una serena sonrisa, podría ser que se muriera de deseo de jugar con la ojos caramelo y quizás logra un anhelando abrazo suyo. Pero el era el futuro dictador frio de su raza, no podía darse el gusto de jugar con esos apestosos cerdos, ya era mucho que su refinada ropa estuviera llena de lodo por culpa de ellos.

-Mejor te observo desde aquí querida.

Se mantuvo maravillado viendo cada movimiento de la ojos inocentes, corriendo tras esos afortunados animales que tenían la fortuna de su atención al jugar con ella, oír sus juguetonas risitas era mas hermoso que escuchar una función de opera desde los mas altos lugares privados.

Si alguien lo viera tan ido con sonrisa de enamorado viendo a una sucia campesina jugar con cerdos su reputación se iría abajo, gracias a los medios que lo mantenían en la mira como futuro líder de su gente y su anhelando libertador de la opresión, no seria extraño que alguna cámara lo estuviera grabando. Pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el que dirán, solo quería disfrutar de ese trozo de siniestro cielo ante el.

Anti-Wanda por seguir uno de los cerdos término cayendo sobre Anti-Cosmo, asiéndolo caer de espaldas sobre las mazorcas secas, con la dueña de un nuevo sonrojo sobre el, que se sonrojo de igual manera por la situación.

-L… lo siento Cozzie...

Oculto su sonrojo tras una cínica sonrisa, conectando más de cerca su mirada esmeralda con esa mirada rosa endulzada. La noto nerviosa así que acaricio suave con una de sus tramposas manos, su desalineada cabellera azulada que ya no llevaba puesta la pañoleta.

-Descuida, Clarice.

Lo vio con sus inocentes ojos brillando como niña. Si ella le había puesto un apodo el acababa de bautizarla con uno. Como ser del caos y la mala suerte, no tenia ni idea de como podría ser el cielo, pero afirmaba que este momento perfecto con quien desde ya se juraba así mismo que seria su futura esposa, era superior a estar en ese tal cielo.

* * *

El resto del día se la pasaron juntos hablando cada quien de su mundo. Anti-Wanda le mostro toda la granja cayéndose, la verdad no había mucho que mostrar, el lugar era miserable. También le conto que vivía con su padre y hermana, no estaban por que habían salido a compra alimento para los cerdos, que eran los únicos animales de la granja.

Él le conto sobre sus planes de liberar a su gente de ese injusto encierro y que pensaba apoderarse del universo. Ocupo palabras muy complicadas para ella, pero a pesar que no entendía nada de lo que decía lo observo atenta por que le gusto verlo tan emocionado, ese fino caballero tenia algo que la tenia atrapada y era obvio que jamás podría liberarse de esa malvada sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, ni quería hacerlo.

-Por ello es de tan importancia presentar mi propuesta en la asamblea. Ser el líder de las Anti-Hadas solo es la primera fase para apoderarme de Mundo Mágico y de paso de la Tierra, esparciendo la miseria de la mala suerte sobre sus despreocupados habitantes jajajajaja.

Rio muy fuerte de forma maléfica. Anti-Wanda no entendía el por que de la risa, pero su risa era muy contagiosa que se rio con el. Anti-Cosmo la vio con agrado, dejo de reír tomando sus manos viéndola a los ojos.

-Aunque no es correcto que un gobernante gobierne sin compañía de su musa.

-¿Muse?.

Pregunto inocentemente Anti-Wanda confundida. Anti-Cosmo siguió tomando sus manos con una de las suyas y con la otra tomo con delicadeza su mentón, viéndola con una sonrisa hipnotizarte.

-Musa querida. Es la inspiración de todo artista oh en mi caso genio malvado para elaborar sus planes.

Si bien se cuenta que hay quienes se pasan toda la vida buscando a su musa, y Anti-Cosmo tenía la dicha que había encontrado a la suya en un día cualquiera sin pensar buscarla. Jamás se había preocupado por tener a alguien especial con el, si su intelecto había pasado muy ocupado en otros predicamentos, pero teniendo a esa inocente ojos rosa que tenia atrapado su negro corazón frente a el, no cometería la equivocación de pasar por alto esa perfecta casualidad.

-Anti-Wanda.

-Si.

Estaba apunto de preguntar algo importante, cuando el chofer de la limosina apareció flotando, mirando de forma despectiva a Anti-Wanda.

-Disculpe señor Anti-Cosmo... pero ya e reparado el inconveniente del motor, debemos seguir nuestro camino a la asamblea oh las entidades oscuras se molestaran.

Anti-Cosmo lo fulmino con la mirada por la forma que miro a "Su" Anti-Wanda, eso intimido a el chofer asiéndolo temblar de miedo.

-Lo… espero… en… la… limosina… señor...

Desapareció en un segundo con un Anti-Poofed. Anti-Cosmo sonrió para si, pero se preocupo al sentir que su amada lo miraba triste.

-¿Cozzie se ira?.

Pregunto en un chillido bajo quebrándose su voz. Anti-Cosmo no soporto ver esos inocentes ojos rosa tristes. Sintió impulso de hacer algo, y sin importar que esa creatura lo tomara de atrevido se dejo llevar por el.

Acerco su rostro azulado a el suyo aun tomando su mentón con una de sus manos y sin soltar las suyas con la otra, unió sus labios en un delicado beso que poco a poco fue profundizando, asiendo que ambos se sonrojaran. Anti-Wanda estaba sorprendida pero se dejo llevar por esa indescriptible sensación correspondiéndolo, a el inicio torpemente después igualando su movimiento de labios. Anti-Cosmo se sentía el mas victorioso al robar un beso de tal adorable Anti-Hada, sus labios tenían un sabor que ni la palabra mas bella lo describiría. Era como si el tiempo no pasaba y se hubiera deteniendo en esa granja.

Después de un largo apasionado primer beso, Anti-Cosmo lo rompió para preguntar algo de gran importancia con determinación.

-Anti-Wanda, ¿Vendrías conmigo?.

Los ojos rosa se abrieron como platos. Por primera vez en ese día había entendido exactamente las palabras de ese Anti-Hada que la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Pero mi pa'... mi hermana...

-Déjales una nota bella mía, luego yo hablo presencialmente con ellos.

Anti-Wanda no estaba segura si abandonar su familia, la granja que la vio crecer, todo lo que conocía. Pero el ladrón de su inocente corazón la miraba de una forma que no pudo evitar decir, sonriendo con sus disparejos dientes.

-Acepto, Anti-Cozzie.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron como nunca, mientras ella escribía una nota con los pies y la pegaba en la puerta de la granja. Anti-Cosmo la abrazo de la cintura con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus bellos colmillos, movió su varita y en un Anti-Poofed aparecieron dentro de la vieja limosina, con la cual Anti-Cosmo estaba muy agradecido, ya que gracias a su oxidado motor había terminado en esa dichosa granja donde encontró la más preciada joya.

-¡QUE BONITO COZZIE!.

Grito deslumbrada viendo esa vieja limosina. Anti-Cosmo la seguía abrazando de la cintura, asiendo a la vez con su varita que su refinada ropa quedara libre de lodo y la ropa vieja y remendada de su futura esposa se insiera en un bello vestido azul oscuro, la ida a la asamblea pedía elegancia. Aunque a el le gustaba su angel negro vestida como sea.

-Muy bonito querida. Ya podemos irnos.

Le ordeno a el chofer que puso en marcha la vieja maquina siguiendo su lento camino. Ahora no importaba si era el viaje mas lento y agobiante, por que era deleitoso lo lento que fuera si viajaba con su amada pequeña Anti-Hada, la cual lo enamoro con su inocente mirada.

**(FIN)**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. Por que la limosina era asi? Por nada, solo ganas de molestar a el ojos esmeraldas XD espero sus comentarios._

_(__**AsHely **_en serio no se que sera mas adictivo tu forma de hacer arte, oh los colmillos de nuestro Anti-Cosmito *Q* jajaja ok necesito ayuda XD)

_Nos vemos/leemos Lindos._


End file.
